jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Cloning dinosaur articles
On this wiki we are trying to create a well documented [dinosaurs|series of articles about cloning dinosaurs. There are so many (and sometimes overlapping) subjects to cover. We really need to discuss which article needs to cover which subject. Please tell me what you think. BastionMonk (talk) 14:51, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Subject tree I've tried to list all possible subjects that needs to be discussed. Furthermore, I've tried to put them in an information tree. Maybe that helps. Feel free to edit it. BastionMonk (talk) 14:51, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Recreating dinosaurs: overview of the entire topic * Where to find Dinosaur cells **Dinosaur flesh ***Ice ****Where to find Mesozoic ice ***Amber ****Where to find Mesozoic Amber **Dinosaur blood ***Amber ***Parasites ****Ice ****Amber ****Oil shale **Bones ***Not discussed now About parasites a lot needs explaining: What parasites? *mosquitoes *leeches *Midges mosquitoes *Did mosquitoes existed in prehistoric times *Did they feed on blood *Did they feed on dinosaur blood *can mosquitoes be preserved in amber *Can a blood meal be preserved in amber *DNA from amber About everything in amber has to be explained: *Extract fossil from amber *Extraction of DNA from fossil *DNA preservation *DNA multiplication or no multiplication *DNA sequencing *Sequence comparison Articles Right now all these subjects are supposed to be covered in these articles: * Dinosaur parasites * Amber * DNA in Amber * DNA in ice * DNA sequencing Right now, the subjects aren't covered in an efficient manner. For instance, the Dinosaur parasites article has to list all fossil parasites we know from the Dino age... including the ones found in amber. However, this part of the subject is also covered in the Amber article. I which of the two should we cover the subjects? *Did mosquitoes existed in prehistoric times *Did they feed on blood *Did they feed on dinosaur blood I'd say the dinosaur parasites article. Jurassic Park Treasury (talk) 16:52, January 6, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, but that article also discusses non-insectian parasites like midges. Maybe we should create articles that discuss the film/novel protocol only. Additional material could be in supporting articles. BastionMonk (talk) 14:55, March 4, 2014 (UTC) ::Midges are insects. And as for the second part, I agree, except maybe we could discuss the protocol in Operation Genesis as well. Jurassic Park Treasury (talk) 21:06, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Furthermore, when should we reveal that the even blood cells can be preserved in a bug's gut? When we discuss "Did they feed on blood" or "does amber really preserve the insects organs/lunch"? BastionMonk (talk) 14:55, March 4, 2014 (UTC) :I think that goes well in the DNA in amber article. Jurassic Park Treasury (talk) 21:06, March 4, 2014 (UTC) ::No no, that article should solely be about whether DNA (from ANY source) is preserved in Amber. The whole insect and blood-lunch thing should be discussed sowhere else. BastionMonk (talk) 10:35, March 5, 2014 (UTC) :::OK, then I think it should have its own page. However, I cannot think of a page title that doesn't look like a question. Jurassic Park Treasury (talk) 19:59, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Updates We really need to update the Cloning dinosaurs article. Since it turns out that cloning them is not possible, we should say that, and have a section on germ cell transplantation, which is more plausible. Jurassic Park Treasury (talk) 21:06, March 4, 2014 (UTC)